Behind these Hazel Eyes
by Lewtam
Summary: One-shot. Dimitri leaves Rose for Tasha. Whilst he's gone, Rose loses her will to live. When he returns for an event at the academy, Rose faces him with everything she has. Which isn't much when her life is slipping through her fingers...


_**This short story is based around the song 'Behind these Hazel Eyes by Kelly Clarkson'. I didn't feature Adrian in it, sorry! **_

_**Hope you like it! Please Review! :)**_

* * *

_**RPOV**_

_Get your body moving! Wake up! Get that booty moving! Wake up!_

"Argh! You stupid ass alarm clock" I muttered at I chucked the alarm clock that Lissa had brought me a while back across the room.

Time for Training with Comrade.

I felt excitement mixed with anxiety as I began to get changed for training. It was just yesterday when Dimitri told me how he really felt about me and that he would never leave me. I couldn't believe it. The man I love actually loves me back. I felt like I would crumble just by the way he was looking at me, so much love and compassion shined through those large brown orbs that I continuously fall in.

I was out the door in ten minutes and made my way in high spirits towards the gym. Something felt wrong. Like… I had forgotten to put on clothes wrong although, I truly did have clothes on. Maybe it was just me?

I opened the doors to the gym and found my Russian God sitting on one of the mats. That's right! _My_ Russian God!

"Hey Comrade" I said with a large smile as I made my way towards him.

"Let's start" He answered quietly.

That's weird? Why is he acting like I'm just some random dhampir? He isn't even looking me in the eyes?

"Comrade, what's wrong?" I asked as my curiosity spilled over the edge.

"RoseImleaving" He said in a rush.

I thought I miss heard… "What? Speak slower comrade, no one will understand you otherwise" I giggled.

"Rose-"he said as he put his hand on my arm. "I'm leaving to guard Tasha" He looked away as he said it.

I felt like my world had crashed down around me. My heart stopped and it became difficult to breath.

Please tell me I'm dreaming!

I felt my eyes start to itch with unwanted tears that were threatening to fall. My body began to shake and before I knew it, my legs were taking me out of the gym as fast as they could.

I didn't care where I was heading. I didn't take in my surroundings and just kept running. My vision was blurred with tears and my heart was beating double time as I tried to understand what was happening to me.

I kept on running until I suddenly felt my foot get caught on something and I fell on to wet, crunchy leaves. I now took in my surroundings as I realised that I was just outside of the wards. The rain water from the leaves was soaking my shorts and singlet but I really didn't care.

I felt empty. I felt like I was floating. I was numb.

I curled up in a ball on the ground, not bothering to get up. I finally let the tears fall. Sobs racked through my body and jagged breathes were trying to get oxygen into my lungs. I felt the cold, wet tears streak down my face until I finally passed out from the pain.

It was so cold and dark. I didn't know where I was and honestly, I didn't really care. Feeling like a load of shit, I lifted my head and opened my heavy eyes and saw that I was still in the woods just outside of the wards. I was quite surprised that no strigoi had come by and taken me. I mean, I wouldn't have put up a fight. I would have been a free meal, yet I was still in the exact same place I had been in since I fell here.

I slowly sat up, ignoring the aches of my limbs from having stayed curled up in a ball for so long. I looked around before standing up and brushing the wet leaves that had stuck to my skin and clothes off.

"Rose…. Rose! ROSE!" I heard a female voice calling in the distance.

Figuring that it was about time I left, I began to walk back towards the wards.

I still felt dumb and empty. It was unbearable yet soothing. It was much better than all the pain that I could feel if I let myself think about reality. And the reality was… He was leaving me. After everything! He was leaving me to go with her even though he told me he loved me and that he would never leave me.

Coming to the clearing that led to a field just before the school building, groups of people were huddled together, leaning over a map of what seemed to be the school grounds.

Suddenly someone turned around and all the colour in their face left.

"Rose!" Said the female voice I had heard earlier, who I now distinguished as Lissa.

"Where have you been? You've been missing for almost a day and a half" she said as she gave me a hug.

Realising how cold I was, she took off her jacket and wrapped it around me whilst she kept an arm around my waist and guided me forward to where everyone was still staring at me, as if they had seen a ghost.

"And where exactly have you been?" Said a high-pitched screech that could only come from one person… Kirova.

"I'm sorry" I mumbled.

Everyone that heard gasped and stared at me. Kirova was worse. She seemed to be chocking on her spit as she gawked at me with her eyed wide.

"What?" She finally spat out.

"I said I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I tripped in the woods and feel unconscious. If you don't mind, I would like to go to my room, change and go to sleep. Again, I'm sorry for any trouble I caused" I said a little bit louder although it was still like I was whispering.

"Er... Erm... Ye… Yes. Of course, you may go." She chocked out whilst sharing glances with Alberta who was biting her lips with worry shining in her eyes.

"Thank you" I said before taking of Lissa's jacket, handing it back to her and began walking towards my room whilst still in my own world.

_**3POV**_

"Who was that?" Mia gasped as she looked towards my retreating back and Lissa.

"I don't know but something is definitely wrong. That was not Rose" Lissa said with tears welling up in her leaf green almond-shaped eyes.

"Well everyone go to your own business. Now that Rose has been found, you are no longer needed" Kirova shouted to the surrounding students who were whispering between them about what had happened before.

Kirova left with Alberta tailing her. They both had worried expressions and seemed to be deep in conversation.

_**LPOV**_

I looked towards the rest of the group who seemed to be gawking at what had happened to Rose. I had never been so terrified in my life when I was told that she had been missing. I thought some strigoi had somehow taken her but it turns out she was just asleep in the woods.

What's wrong with her? I've never seen her act like this and she's my best friend…

"Did you that Belikov is leaving to guard Tasha? She told me earlier before they left a few hours ago" Christian said as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I always felt safe with him next to me but now wasn't the time. Something had happened to Rose and I had no idea what that something was.

"Really? I thought he was going to be Lissa's Guardian?" Mia questioned.

"He told them that he couldn't do it…" I answered, having talked to him a few hours ago.

"So what's with Rose? She was acting really strange" Mason butted in.

"Yeah she was. I guess we'll just talk to her later" I said with hope and worry in my voice.

_**RPOV**_

I was like a ghost as I walked towards my dorm room. People would stare and talk but I couldn't hear them and they were all just a blur. It was like time was going in slow motion as I tried to wait until I got to my room to cry again.

Finally getting to the door, I found a rose taped to it with a little card. Taking it down, I ripped them both apart and chucked it down the corridor, ignoring the strange looks that people kept giving me.

Without another pause, I walked into my room and started to fill up the bath with warm water and bubbles. I stripped out of my damp and dirty clothes before putting my IPod into the speakers and dragging the speakers to the side of the bath and getting in. The music was depressing and sad which made me glad as any happy music would just make me want to be sick.

The warm water began to relax my muscles as I laid my head back and just listened to the beat that went with the music. I looked at the sink and saw my razor as if it had flashing lights that were calling my name and telling me that it can help with the pain.

Picking it up, I thought back to the times when Lissa would try to explain the relief from pain and darkness that she got whenever she cut her wrists. Now it was time for me to see what she really meant.

I watched at I brought it to my pale wrist and didn't care where I cut. I pushed it into my skin a little harder than needed and then slid it across my skin. I felt a sharp sting before the most amazing thing I had ever seen came running out of my wrist. I watched hypnotised by the bright red colour and the way it slid so easily from my body without a care in the world. The blood slipped down my wrist and into the bath water so easily that I couldn't help but wish that I had things that easy.

I turned the razor to my opposite wrist as if not believing that it would do the same thing. Again, just like from the other wrist, the blood streamed easily from the newly made cut in my perfect white skin.

I started to get a little dizzy so I just let my wrist slip into the water and leaned my head against the edge of the bath. I felt peaceful as I started to slip down under the water in the bath. With my eyes wide open, I watched as the water made the ceiling look like a kaleidoscope of the brightest and softest colours in the world. I still felt dizzy and my eyes started to droop.

There's nothing wrong with going to sleep quickly right?

My eyes closed and I fell into darkness.

_**LPOV**_

We were walking through the dorms as we still had a few hours to curfew and thought it would be a good idea to check on Rose.

We walked to her dorm room and saw what was left of a rose and a letter. However they were so mangled and destroyed that you could tell that it was done on purpose.

I looked at the others before knocking on Rose's door. We could hear music from inside so we knew she was in there.

"Maybe she popped out and just left her music on" Mia hoped as I looked at Christian with fear brewing in the pit of my stomach.

I moved out of the way as Eddie and Mason got in a position so that they could kick the door in together.

One… Two… Three!

The door flew open and the music got louder now that we were inside. We couldn't see Rose so I told the others that I'll check the bathroom seeing as that's where the music is coming from.

Walking towards the door, I slowly opened it and couldn't believe what I saw.

No! No way!

"Mia!" I shouted as I ran to the bath and put my arms in to pull Rose's body out. I couldn't believe my eyes. Why would she do this to herself?

Mia ran into the bathroom and screamed before coming to help get rose. Together we pulled her onto the bathroom floor and I quickly covered her 'Lady parts' as I heard the boys footsteps running towards us, probably due to Mia's scream.

"Rose!" Mason shouted as he was the first to come into the bathroom.

Tears were falling down my face as I looked at Rose's wrists. There was such as deep cut that it was hard to believe that she still had a heartbeat, even if it was very faint.

"Help me get her to the infirmary!" I shouted to the boys.

They all came in and lifted rose up. I quickly manoeuvred a dressing gown onto her body so that nothing could be seen.

Everyone had a tear falling from their eyes as Mason began to run to the infirmary whilst carrying Rose in his arms.

Everyone around us began whispering loudly as we all ran through the corridors but I paid no attention as I felt my heart thump in my chest as I hoped that she would make it through whatever was happening to her.

It was strange that she was suddenly acting like this. This wasn't Rose. If Dimitri was here, he would probably have taken to the infirmary himself as well… Belikov! It all started around the time that he left… No…

"Help!" Mason shouted as we finally ran into the nearly empty infirmary.

Dr. Olendzki ran towards us with her mouth agape as she spots the blood on our clothes and the limp Rose in Mason's arms.

"Put her over here… Step away. Nurse Ellen!" Dr. Olendzki called as she hurried to fix Rose.

I couldn't believe what was happening. As I stood transfixed by the look of pain on Rose's beautiful face, I felt a pair of arms wrap around me.

I leaned into Christian and began to sob.

"Shh… She'll be alright. They'll help her" He murmured in my ear as he kissed the top of my head and continued to hold me.

_**RPOV**_

My head pounded and the smell of disinfectant filled my nostrils. I could hear murmurs of people talking and the sound of movement around me.

My eyes felt heavy and I didn't have the energy to try to move or open them. The sound of people talking got louder so I tuned into what they were saying.

"… She isn't depressed. She doesn't need anti-depressants!" said the harsh words of my best friend.

"Then why did she cut herself. She needs help Princess, and these are going to give her that help" spoke the well known voice of Dr. Olendzki.

_I wonder who tried to cut themselves._ I thought as I tuned out of the conversation. _Wait. Why am I even here? _

I tried to look around and this time I succeeded in opening my eyes. I let out a groan due to my sore limbs that seem to have fallen asleep.

Suddenly I heard the sound of footsteps coming towards me. _Great!_

"Rose!" said a relieved looking Lissa.

"Hey. What happened?" I asked as I looked down at the needles that are presses into my arm.

_Eugh… Needles_. I thought as I tried to fight off the shiver and listen to Lissa.

"Erm, 3 hours ago we found you in your bath. You had cut yourself and had fallen unconscious due to the blood loss. Rose, what were you thinking? You almost drowned AND died from blood loss. Are you trying to commit suicide?"

I flinched at her harsh words and at the fact that I hadn't been planning on dying. Although it did sound like a good option right now, seeing as basically my whole life had got on a plane and left with another woman.

"No I don't. So, Doc… When can I leave?" I asked in anticipation as I hoped to go back to my room and forget the whole thing.

"After a check up and I want to talk to you about taking anti-depressants so that something like this doesn't happen again" Dr. Olendzki said as she wrote something on the clipboard in her hands.

"I'm not depressed" I blurted out. Everyone turned to me and stared so I continued, "It was an accident"

"Yeah because we all accidently cut our wrists and then fall asleep in a bath tub" Christian said sarcastically.

I sat on the doctors bed uncomfortably as they all continued to shoot me questioning glances. I honestly had no intention of killing myself… It was like I wasn't in control. Like I had to do it otherwise I would feel worse than I already did. It was necessary but I don't think these guys will understand so I sat their quietly whilst they took my blood pressure amongst other things.

"Rose, come back if you feel sick or get dizzy. Also, come back if you want the pills. I'm allowing you off the hook only because you said you won't do it again. So if you do then you won't have a choice. Ok?" Dr. Olendzki finally said as she helped me off the bed and put dry, clean clothes in my arms and gestured for me to get dressed.

"Ok" I murmured as I went to one of the toilets and got dressed.

Coming out of the toilets, Lissa hooked her arm through mine and began to drag me along with her whilst the others walked behind. I knew she wanted to talk about what happened but she got the idea that I didn't feel up to it yet.

Slowly, she deposited me at my door and with a stern glare, she said good night before leaving for her own room.

I walked into my room and closed the door behind me before I finally broke down. I slid my back down the door and ended up sitting against it on the floor. I brought my legs up to my chest and cried. My chest constricted and my eyes were raw as I pulled off my clothes and flopped on my bed. I curled up into a ball and let a few more tears fall before falling into the darkness that wrapped around me and promised to take away the pain. If only it could take the pain away forever.

_Four Months Later…_

I sat on my bed staring at the plain white wall in my dorm room. There was nothing fascinating about the wall yet, I had been sat here for hours and still had no plans to move or do something else.

I haven't spoken to Lissa or any of the others for two months and a half. They didn't exactly do anything but I just felt so fake when I was around them. I would have to smile and pretend that I'm alright otherwise they would try to talk to me or get me on those disgusting anti-depressants. I began to ignore them and honestly I felt relieved. I felt that now that there's distance, they won't be able to hurt me like Dimitri did when he left. They wouldn't be able to hurt me if they left which made me happy. Or satisfied in a way…

It was a Friday night and I had heard that Kirova was letting us have a 'karaoke night' tomorrow. Everyone was excited, well almost everyone, as they couldn't wait to get up and sing. It had been a little gloomy around the Academy lately with having heard about a strigoi attack a few miles away from the academy so obviously, they began panicking that they were coming towards us. Therefore as a way of cheering up the student body, Kirova is letting us have a night's fun so that people could get their minds off the reality of it all.

I however, knew that the night wouldn't be able to make me forget my reality. My reality sucked, literally. It is sucking the life out of me piece by piece. I can no longer feel and I am always on my own. This of course brought up some atrocious rumours about me having tried to kill Lissa or having let one of the Moroi drink my blood and that my friends didn't want to be associated with a blood whore. I didn't care… much. Its life so I just tried to ignore it and get on with it. Since _he_ left, I've been training until I pass out. I have become top of my class and could actually take out most, if not all, the guardians at the academy already. Obviously the Guardians are glad that I'm now 'growing up and becoming serious' and that I would be one of the best guardians out there but I feel dead. I feel numb and I actually no longer feel the pain of splitting open my knuckles when hitting a punch bag of getting hit on the ribs and losing my breath. I can no longer feel and it makes things easier.

I heard someone whispering to their friend the other day and they said that I looked like I died and was now just a moving corpse. I look pale and stoic. Some of the Guardians such as Alberta have become worried about my behaviour. Even Stan would gape at me if I missed a chance to insult him with one of my sarcastic comments. He even said he missed them once in class but I ignored him and continued to stare out into space.

So here I am. The new Rose and she is nothing but a living corpse or better yet… a ghost. I'm a Shadow.

_**Beep… Beep… Beep…**_

It's now Saturday and off goes the alarm. I had gotten rid of the one that Lissa got me and replaced it with one of those boring ones that just beep and display the time.

Rolling out of the bed, I got up and showered. Taking my time seeing as I no longer have anywhere to be, I took a full hour to finally leave my room and go down to breakfast. After breakfast I'd probably go to the gym.

Walking into the cafeteria, people no longer stare at me like they did for the first week that I began isolating myself. Walking to the queue and slowly following the line and picking up a salad and one doughnut, I heard someone further up the line talking.

"Only staying for the weekend and then we are leaving to go back to Russia" said a husky Russian voice.

My heart began to race painfully in my chest and I looked up and saw my worst nightmares come true. Before me was a random Guardian and… _Dimitri._

The tray dropped from my shaky hands accidently, causing all eyes to look towards me, including _his._

The familiar brown eyes met mine and the next thing I know, I'm running away as fast as I can from the cafeteria.

_Please don't follow me. Please don't follow me! _I thought urgently as I began to hear rushed footsteps chasing after me.

"Roza!" I heard the accented voice say.

_How dare he call me that!_ I thought to myself furiously.

"Rose! Roza wait!" He shouted before I felt a large, warm hand grab my arm and caused me to stop and turn around.

"WHAT" I shouted back harshly as he stare into my eyes. I felt tears well up behind my eyes as he just stared at me.

I yanked my arm out of his grip and turned around and began to walk away from his frozen form.

"Roza, I'm Sorry!" He shouted towards my retreating form.

"Yeah, well you should have thought about that before you left. Goodbye Belikov!" I shouted back harshly. I saw the hurt flash through his eyes and I honestly couldn't care less.

I walked faster as I headed towards the woods, just like last time.

The tears were falling faster now, causing my vision to blur. I held on to the trees with one hand as I tried to push past them whilst my other hand was rested on my chest as if trying to keep my heart inside. My breath became heavy and I literally clung to the trees as I ignored the sounds of my blood red dress, ripping on the branches that stuck out and whipped at my exposed legs. Small cuts sat across my flawless, pale skin as I finally stopped running. It was as if I had hit a wall, I bent over with both hand on my chest as I tried to breath but no air was coming. It felt like I was suffocating as tears continued to spill down my face. My legs suddenly gave out and I landed in the broken leaves once again like so many months ago.

I hugged my knees to my chest as I continued to try and drag in a breath. I screwed up my face and brought my hands towards my head. Raindrops began to fall from the sky and mix with the tears on my face. My head began to pound as my body ached and my eyes continued to let the traitor tears fall.

I sat on my knees, not caring for getting my dress dirty and wet, for a few hours as I tried to gain control back over my body. Guessing from the little light outside, it was almost time for the karaoke night to begin. _Oh joy!_ I thought to myself sarcastically as I finally rose shakily to my feet and dusted myself off. I wiped away any evidence of tears from my sore, wet face and took a few deep breathes whilst hoping that it would just look like I got caught in the rain.

Turning around to head back, my breath suddenly caught in my throat as I watched a man with blonde hair and blue eyes, ringed with red creep towards me. He walked slowly until he was only a few feet in front of me. I hadn't realised that I was out of the wards until now and I was completely defenceless. _Well done Rose!_ I spat at myself.

"What are you doing out here all by yourself, gorgeous?" The man asked as he brought his hand up to my face and caressed my cheek.

I coughed lightly to clear my throat and made a step to go around him. However, he blocked my way and began tutting.

"Don't think you're getting away that easily. Not before the fun begins" He whispered into my ear causing chills to converse down my spine.

He began to move my wet hair to the one side of my head so that my throat was exposed when I brought my elbow up and hit him in his gut. He let go of me for a few seconds to grab his chest where I hit him but he was too quick and he was right in front of me again before I had even taken two steps.

"Feisty… I like it" He said as he liked his lips and winked.

I gagged in my mouth a little before trying to find a way to escape before he tried anything.

"Now, now. Don't be like that hun. We're just going to have a little fun!" He said as he wrapped an arm around my waist.

I struggle out of his grip and began to hit him as hard as I could. I whipped my arms around and tried to cause him some sort of damage so that I could take a few more steps and go through the wards.

Suddenly he let go of my small frame and without a second thought I started to run away. I began to take a step when I felt a sharp pain on the left half of my stomach. I looked down and found a knife stuck inside of me. Wrapping my hands around the handle, the male strigoi watched as I slowly drew it out without so much as making a noise. Blood ran down the blade and dripped of the end; I brought it up and stuck it into the male strigoi whilst he continued to watch me as if I was a piece of art. It sliced through his chest and I ran to the wards.

I walked through the invisible barrier and turned around to see the strigoi standing on the other side with a smirk on his face.

"You won't get away from me for long. You'll join me soon." He whispered before he ran away at a fast speed.

The only evidence that he was there was the change in wind and the blur of leaves as they were thrown in the air.

I began to walk towards the cafeteria where they were holding the karaoke night. I could feel the sharp pain in my stomach but I ignored it. It felt surreal as I felt a warm liquid spreading over my dress.

I made it into the cafeteria and saw that a random moroi had just finished singing a song, so I headed straight to the stage and took the microphone out of his hands.

I stood up on the stage and watched as recognition and sadness sat on Lissa's, Dimitri's and many others face's.

"Hey. I'm going to sing _Behind those Hazel Eyes by Kelly Clarkson. _I want to dedicate it to someone important. You know who you are!" I said in a breathless and shaky voice. It took all of my energy to stay standing as the pain got worse.

The music started and I swayed a little although most would think it's just me getting into the music when it's really due to the fact that I was losing a lot of blood... and fast.

I knew I could sing but I don't do it very often so hardly anyone knows. Everyone gasped as soon as the first few words came out of my mouth.

_Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong_

Dimitri kept staring at me as he seemed to understand that the song was about him. Lissa and the others watched whilst a few tears escaped.

_Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong_

I brought one hand to my stomach were I felt my dress becoming more wet. I knew that I wouldn't last long so I made a pact with myself that I had to at least get the song done before falling into the black abyss.

_Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on_

People now had understanding flashing in their eyes as they listened to the lyrics that felt so close to my broken heart._  
_I gave it my all as the chorus started. I sung with so much force that it was unbelievable as my voice rung around the hall and more tears fell. I looked like I was in pain and I honestly was.

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one_

I looked straight into Dimitri's eyes and I saw tears also fall from his eyes as he watched me literally break down on the stage. Yet no one came up to stop me, they all knew that I had to do this one little thing before the pain can finally stop.

_Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

I wiped the tears from my face.

_Behind these hazel eyes_

_I told you everything_  
_Opened up and let you in_  
_You made me feel alright_  
_For once in my life_

I brought a hand to my chest and held it there as I knew that I was falling apart at the seams. My stomach began to throb even more as I tried to breathe and continue the song. If I don't hurry… I won't be able to finish.

_Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be_

A few people nodded as if agreeing that I've been pretending to be happy and that's all that's left. And it's true; I just didn't think I was so obvious. I thought I had managed to hide my pain but I guess not.

_So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe_

I bent my knees and moved forward as if to look at the floor. I took a deep breath in order to sing again. I still looked in pain and everyone in the cafeteria now had a few tears escaping their eyes as they watched me try to fight off the pain that was erupting inside of me. It felt good to finally get it all out and try to let it go.

_No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on_

I fell to my knees as more tears fell. Two guardians made a move to come on to the stage and help me off but I held up a hand and just continued singing. Everyone just watched with sadness and a little pity as I felt my insides rip, my heart shatter and a fire rise within me.

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces_

I pulled my hair out of my eyes and scrunched up my hand. I felt an overwhelming force making me want to pull my hair out so that I could just find an output for the never ending pain.

_Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

_Swallow me then spit me out_  
_For hating you, I blame myself_

I shakily got back onto my feet even though gravity was trying to take me back down. I knew I only had a few more minutes before I bleed out. I didn't feel like myself. I felt like I was watching someone else sing for me as I watched the audience burst into tears at the amount of pain and love that was being sung to them through this simple song.

_Seeing you it kills me now_

I brought my hand out towards Dimitri. Almost everyone gasped as they realised who my song was towards. They couldn't believe that I felt this was for my mentor. All this pain that had broken me was due to him.

_No, I don't cry on the outside_

I took my largest breath yet as I sung the next word as strongly as I could with all the energy left inside of me.

_Anymore_

_Here I am, once again_  
_I'm torn into pieces_  
_Can't deny it, can't pretend_  
_Just thought you were the one_  
_Broken up, deep inside_  
_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_  
_Behind these hazel eyes_

My voice begun to get lower as I felt all the lasting energy get released from me. I put a hand on my stomach and then brought it my face to see my hand covered in my blood. Everyone watched in horror as they realised that I am dying. Dimitri, Lissa, Mia, Eddie, Mason and even Christian began to run towards me on the stage. My vision got blurry as my legs gave out and as if in slow motion, I collapsed on the floor. The fire within me began to die out as I began to feel all the pain that I had been keeping inside of me. In the background I only just realised that I had carried on singing the last part of the song in a loud whisper so that everyone could still hear even though they were on their feet watching in horror as blood began to pool around my body on the stage floor.

_Here I am, once again_  
_I'm torn into pieces_  
_can't deny it, can't pretend_  
_Just thought you were the one_  
_Broken up, deep inside_  
_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_  
_Behind these hazel eyes_

I lay emotionless and still on the floor as the microphone rolled out of my cold hand.

"Please Rose, Stay awake! We need you!" I head a distant voice saying.

"Roza please! Roza, wake up!" said an angels voice.

I tried to reach up towards where the angel voice was speaking from but my arms felt like lead as I tried to move. My whole body felt heavy as I tried to show them that I was still here.

"I love you, Comrade" I whispered in the hope that he would get my message.

I felt something wet drop on my face as soft lips met mine for the last time.

"I love you too Roza" whispered my angel.

I gave into the darkness knowing that all the pain had finally ended now that I knew he loved me.

* * *

**_If any wonder why she just left her injury unattended, It's because she couldn't really feel the pain so she didn't know the extent of it and also she didn't really care. What's a little more pain, right? _**

**_Please Review!_**


End file.
